Habia una vez un caos
by Dianas Guzman
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza en Ever after high, un internado para los hijos de los personajes de cuentos de hadas que todos conocemos,pero este año todo es diferente, por un programa de intercambio, algunos estudiantes de arodon prep llegaran para poner todo de cabeza, que aventuras les espera este nuevo año? los personajes no son mios, son de disney y matel.
1. Noticias emocionantes

**Noticias emocionantes**

Narrador: era un día como cualquiera en ever after high,era la hora del almuerzo y como era costumbre los alumnos comían tranquilamente

Brooks: aburrido, porque siempre empiezan con lo que a nadie le interesa, porque no pasamos con los nuevos estudiantes o la creciente rivalidad entre royals y rebels o quizás con...

Narradora: Brooks, ya te hemos dicho que siempre se inicia con él principio, además si fueras mas paciente te darías cuenta que pronto iniciaremos con lo interesante

Narrador: bien, como decia, mientras los estudiantes almorzaban se les daría un aviso que cambiaría todo

Director Grimm: atención estudiantes, me complace decirles que este nuevo año llegaran nuevos estudiantes de intercambió, así que a partir de las 3:00 se les asignara cambio de habitaciones, las listas estarán pegadas en la puerta de mi oficina, buenas tardes ahora

Maddi: que emoción esto es magnífico, quienes seran ellos

Blondi: genial nuevos estudiantes, esto ira a mi blog, tengo que saber quienes son

Apple: los nuevos estudiantes estarán aquí pronto como presidenta del comité de bienvenida les propongo recibirlos a lo grande quien me ayuda

Raven: la única razón por la que te ayudare es por que mi hermana estará aquí y quiero que se sienta comoda

Rosabella: que emoción, mi hermano también fue elegido, junto con algunos amigos y su novia

Faybell:acaso tu hermano va a estar aquí, por favor dime que él tiene otra novia escondida y no es quien creo que es

Apple:cielos por que de pronto te enojaste

Rosabella: hay Faybell, entiendelo, ellos se aman, deberías sentirte bien

Apple: ya me perdi de que se pelean

Raven: en resumen, Faybell esta enojada porque el hermano de Rosabella esta saliendo con

Faybell: no soporto que mi hermana salga con esa bestia

Rosabella: Ben no es una bestia, es el chico mas bondadoso que hay

Faybell: si como no

Apple:bueno volviendo al tema hay que organizar la bienvenida

Nadadora: no lejos de ahí los nuevos estudiantes estaban ya en camino

Continuará...


	2. Cambio de planes

**Cambio de planes**

Mientras tanto, en Auradon prep, hada madrina estaba rellenando unas formas y en eso entro Jane

Jane: mama aquí están los permisos firmados

Hm: todos aceptaron o alguien se negó

Jane: parece que todos aprovecharan la oportunidad

Hm: en ese caso es hora de prepararnos he irnos

Jane: iras con nosotros?

Hm: es mi deber asegurarme a que lleguen con bien, además quiero ver a tu hermana

Las clases ya habían terminado y como era costumbre, en él patio se encontraban un grupo de amigos planeando su fin de semana

Lonie: y si hoy vamos al cine y después a comer pizza

Jay: dijiste pizza, yo me apunto

Evie: me encanta la idea además aprovechamos para ver las tiendas

Carlos: he Evie te recuerdo que no es noche de chicas

Antes de que la discusión se saliera de control apareció Jane

Fredie: hey chica babidi bu pensé que ya no vendrias

Jane: lo siento chicos pero mi madre me mando para prepararnos, él camión sale en 3 horas

Mal: espera te refieres a esa cosa del intercambio, creí que era la semana que entra

Jane: si Mal, la semana que entra iniciamos clases

Ben: bueno chicos creo que tenemos que cambiar nuestros planes

Todos se fueron a preparar, escepto Mal y Ben

Ben: en que piensas

Mal: tengo un mal presentimiento, la verdad no creo que sea buena idea

Ben: tal vez solo sean los nervios, todo estará bien, ahora vámonos ya sabes como se pone hada madrina con la puntualidad

Este seria él inicio de ha gran aventura

Continuara...


	3. En el camino

**En el camino**

Brooks: ahora me toca narrar, bueno él camino fue pesado, todos estaban dormidos

Ally: he, disculpa, no todos estamos dormidos y quien eres tu, a caso eres la narradora

Brooks:bueno en teoría soy una narradora aunque ese titulo le corresponde a mi mama, yo soy Brooks

Narradora: Brooks, que te hemos dicho sobre interferir

Brooks: pero mamá, en mi defensa yo estaba aquí tranquila narrando, ella hablo conmigo

Narrador: lo que nos faltaba, otra chica del país de las maravillas, tu debes ser la hija de Alicia, hermana melliza de Alister

Ally:si mucho gusto mi nombre es Ally

Jordán: Ally baja la voz y deja dormir, además con quien hablas

Ally: a no con nadie, lo siento soy sonambula

Jordán se voltio y se quedo dormida, en cambio Fredy , quien había oída la conversacion se le quedo viendo a Ally

Fredy: eres pésima mintiendo, porque simplemente no les dijiste que hablas con los narradores

Ally: es un secreto familiar, las personas no lo entienden, espera como sabes que yo hablo con, acaso tu

Fredy:buenas noches

Narrador: interesante, no solo los chicos del país de las maravilla pueden oirnos, parece que esta pequeña bruja del vudú puede oirnos tambien

Fredy: si puedo oírlos, ahora dejenme dormir

Brooks: ok narrare en voz baja,los chicos ya llevaban 4 horas en él camión, esperando con ancias de llegar pronto, pero en ese instante, algo atormentaba a Mal, ella estaba en la ventanilla, Ben la observaba desde su asiento

Ben: linda, que tienes, has estado callada desde que salimos

Mal: no dejo de pensar que algo va a pasar

Ben: tienes miedo sobre tu hermana

Mal: no es miedo, es preocupación, ella aun no supera que salgamos, ella y yo solíamos hacer maldades juntas, a veces puede ser muy pesada

Ben: tranquila, me cuidare bien, aun falta un rato, duerme un poco

Mal: Ben, no se que hice para merecerte, tu siempre me cuidas

Ben: sabes que eres importante para mi yo te amo(besando su mano)

Mal: yo también te amo, (quedándose dormida)

Ben: un hombre cuida a su mujer, sobre todo un rey, descansa mi reina que yo te protegere

Brooks: vaya yo quiero un novio así, bueno no tan cursi, pero si que me ame, los chicos de auradon están por llegar a ever after high, donde grandes aventuras, recuerden él final es solo él comienzo...


	4. El encuentro y un desacuerdo

**El encuentro y un desacuerdo**

Eran alrededor 8:00 pm los alumnos de aurodon prep habian llegado a ever after high habian llegado, en la entrada los esperaba un pequeño grupo de alumnos junto con él director grimm, Hada madrina fue la primera en bajar

Director Grimm: Bienvenidos espero que hayan tenido un muy buen viaje

HM: fue algo agotador, muchas gracias por recibirnos, llamare a los alumnos

Todos empezaron a bajar, Blondi transmitía en vivo él encuentro con los nuevos estudiantes, Apple estaba entusiasmada, aunque no conocía a la hija mayor de la Reina malvada, por lo que había oído hablar a Raven ella era idéntica a su madre, talvez haría entrar en razón a Raven de una vez por todas

Apple: hola, bienvenidos yo soy Apple, hija de Blanca Nieves y presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil y lider de los royals

Mal: espera que es eso de royals

Raven: una tontería que a las personas egoístas como Apple les interesa

Evie: así que tu eres Apple, yo te imaginaba mas parecida a blanca Nieves, a caso te tiñes él cabello

Hm: Evi por favor comportaré

Evie: lo siento es que solo quería molestarla un poco

Apple: bueno, volviendo al punto, ella es blondi, hija de risitos de oro, Raven, hija de la reina malvada, Madi, hija del sombrerero loco y quien falta

Rosabella: perdón casi no llego, ola Ben y mal me alegro de verte

Ben: oye soy tu hermano y así me recibes

Mal: le caigo mejor a tu hermana, no te pongas celoso benyboo jajaja, bueno ya se presentaron ahora nos toca a nosotros, yo soy mal, hija de maléfica, él es mi novio Ben, hijo de la bella y la bestia, la chica pelo azul es evie, hija de la reina malvada, él chico de boina y pelo largo es Jay, hijo de Jafar, él es carlos, hijo de cruella, la chinita es lonny, hija de mulan, ella es Jordán, hija del genio, la rubia de allá es Ally hija de Alicia, la castaña es audri hija de la bella durmiente,él es chat hijo de cenicienta, la bruja budu de allá es fredy,hija del doctor faciller y la chica tímida que aun no se anima a bajar es Jane, hija del hada madrina

Mientras se presentaban, una chica los miraba con odio, Mal lo sintió, en un movimiento rápido puso un campo de fuerza protegiendo a Ben y de inmediato lanzo un contra hechizo dejando ver a un hada oscura molesta

Mal: Faybell, pero en que rayos piensas, pudiste haber lastimado

Faybell: a tu benny boo, por dios hermana en que rayos piensas en salir con él, solo mirate, dejaste de ser malvada por ese intento de principe

Mal: deja empaz a Ben, esto es entre tu y yo, recuerda quien es la mayor

Faybell: la misma que traiciona lo que somos por algo tan ridículo como él amor

Director Grimm: Faybell por favor no quiero un campo de batalla

Faybell: eres débil igual que tu padre y eso se refleja en tu apariencia

Mal: es curioso que menciones mi apariencia, tu tienes la apariencia de un hada, pero tu poder es nulo

Faybell: sangre sucia, como mama diría eres una decepción (salio volando de ahi)

Blondi: esto es incomodo, pero que significa sangre sucia, digo todos habrán visto la pelea que sostubiste con Faybell y sabran que son hermanas

Mal: sin comentarios

Director Grim:bueno chicos deben estar cansados sera mejor que vallan a sus cuartos, mañana podrán salir de la escuela para despejarse y que conozcan él lugar, él lunes inician clases

HM: OK, hay los seguimos, pero primero dejame hablar con mis alumnos

Director grimm: como gusten

HM: Mal, te encuentras bien, mira si no estas segura puedes regresar conmigo,él domingo regresare al medio día

Mal: estaré bien, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar a mi hermana

Evie: mal no estas sola, nosotros te apoyaremos

Jay: claro,nosotros somos un equipo

HM: chicos por lo que hemos visto, aquí las cosas son diferentes, estén juntos, no dejen que esto los afecte, sean ustedes mismos

Todos: si hada madrina

HM: bueno vamos, creo que ya es hora de comer

Después de comer todos fueron a sus dormitorios, hoy había sido un largo día y él siguiente lo seria aun mas, recuerden él fin es solo es él comienzo.


	5. Royals vs rebels

**Royals vs rebels**

A la mañana siguiente, Dexter se había levantado temprano para avenzar su tarea, en eso oye que suena la puerta, cuando habré se sorprende al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello morado, pálida de ojos verdes.

Dexter: mmm, hola en que te puedo ayudar

?: disculpa es solo que yo busco a mi novio

Ben: quien...

Fue interrumpido porque la chica se abrazo a él y lo beso apasionadamente

?: buen día bennyboo, como amaneciste

Ben: de maravilla

Dexter: mmmm... Oigan yo estoy presente

Ben: lo siento, Mal él es Dexter charming, hijo del príncipe encantador y como vez mi compañero de cuarto, Dexter ella es Mal, hija de Maléfica, mi novia

Dexter: wooa, espera, eres novio de una villana? Pero como? un royal y un rebel no pueden estar juntos, digo sin ofender

Ben: (molesto) que significa eso de royal y rebel? Que problema hay que Mal sea mi novia grrr.

Mal: te lo explico luego, mejor vámonos antes de que corra sangre, además los chicos nos están esperando

Salieron de ahí, en él patio se encontraban los demás, las miradas estaban sobre ellos, todos con cara de desaprobación

Evie: hasta que por fin llegan, todos nos están mirando raro y eso me hace sentir incomoda, acaso tengo mal el maquillaje?

Audry: estoy de acuerdo que me gusta llamar la atención pero hasta yo siento que esto es demaciado

Mal: lo se yo también me siento incomoda, parece ser que toda la escuela esta dividida en 2 bandos

Carlos: es comprensible, pero que tiene que ver con nosotros

Jay: tal vez quieran que nos unamos a alguno

?: encerio son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta de lo que sucede

Mal: no, no sabemos pero se que nos vas aclarar este embroyo

?: dame una razón para hacerlo

Mal: convertirte en un ratón o lagartija, te dejo escoger

?: (sonriendo) que agresiva, mama estaria ligeramente orgullosa de ti

Mal: Faibell por él amor de dios, ya dinos

Faibell: agua fiestas, bien, hace como un año la chica voy a elegir mi propio destino dividió a la escuela, al no querer ser como su madre, la futura reina malvada

Chat: de quien hablas

Faibell: de la estúpida de Raven

Evie: oye a mi hermana la respetas hija de tu...

Mal: Evie tranquila, Faibell!

Faibell: como sea, él punto es que desde que bajaron de ese camion ya los clasificaron y su acciones lo confirman, ustedes tontos aurodonitas son una mezcla de royals y rebels, por eso los miran así

Ben: Que estupidez! Todos podemos elegir

Faibell: en verdad piensas eso, mira intento de príncipe, yo veo a tus amigos dudar y la cara de confusión de tu novia lo dice todo, Mal tu que piensas, acaso no quieres tener la aprobación de mamá, ganarte tu nombre completo.

Mal: Faibell por favor no sigas

Faibell: entonces quieres seguir siendo Mal toda tu vida

Mal: basta largo de aquí

Faibell: ya me voy, aquí apesta, Mal si cambias de opinion, hay una barda ahí que necesita una pintadita (llendose)

Ben: chicos esto no debe afectarnos

Lonny: cierto, miren porque no damos un recorrido, después de todo es un día muy bonito

Todos: si vamos

Brooks: después de la revelación de Faibell, los chicos dudaban, a que bando pertenecen, y lo mas importante, surgirán las reglas o escucharan su corazón? Recuerden él fin solo él principio


	6. Heroes y villanos

**Heroes y villanos**

La mañana paso rápido, después de la mala experiencia con Faibell todos decidieron recorrer la villa del libro, pero las miradas seguían en ellos, Audry estaba en él baño lavándose las manos cuando aparece Apple

Apple: hola tu debes ser la hermana de Briar

Audry: si, soy Audry

Apple: mucho gusto, oye que te parece si vamos a la plaza hay muchas tiendas

Audry: suena interesante dejame ir con mis amigos y...

Apple: claro solo que bueno, seria lo mejor que los rebels no vinieran, hay una imagen que cuidar

Audry: espera pero mis amigos, yo

Apple: eres nueva así que te lo explicare, un royal es aquel que sigue su historia al pie de la letra, tenemos un destino predeterminado, heroes o villanos y como entenderás los rebels son lo opuesto, ellos dejan atrás lo que somos, traicionan nuestro feliz para siempre, se puede ver que tu eres una royal, a caso quieres arruinar tu destino

Audry: que debo hacer

Apple: bien solo escucha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A todos se les hacia raro que Audry aun no llegara en eso va saliendo, pero su actitud era demasiado diferente, en eso Mal que había ido con Ben a comprar unos batidos le entrego él suyo pero Audry lo rechazo y le habento él batido de fresa a Mal

Mal: pero que rayos te pasa yo no te he hecho nada, que estés de mal humor no signi...

Audry: eso y mucho mas te mereces roba novios, eres igual que Maléfica una villana sin corazón que solo usas a las personas para tu conveniencia

Mal:(en estado de shock) de que rayos hablas yo no te he robado nada

Audry: no te hagas la mosquita muerta, todos sabemos que empezaste a salir con Ben solo porque sabias que me gustaba, te odio!

Audry salio corriendo de ahí, la tarde paso demasiado lento, incidentes como estos hacían a los estudientes de auradon prep dudar, que camino deben seguir, este debería ser él año escolar mas pesado que podrían enfrentar.


	7. Primer dia de clases

**Primer dia de clases**

El fin de semana estuvo algo agitado, el lunes empezaron las clases en ever after high, las puertas se abrieron revelando a 5 chicos vestidos de cuero y con look malvado

Mal: entonces los demas se fueron antes, por que rayos no nos esperaron

Fredie: parace que alguien esta de malas, tu principito no te desperto con un besito de los buenos Dias

Mal: (sonrojada) ya basta (rugido similar a un dragon)

Evie: ese es el problema, esta molesta porque no ha podido pasar la noche con su bestia jajja

Mal: Evie! Por el amor a dios eso a ti que te importa

Evie: jajaja tranquila, tal vez en la trade puedan darse una escapadita y reponer el tiempo perdido jajaj

Mal: Evie (mas roja que un tomate) al menos yo solo tengo que esperar unas horas no como otra que tiene que esperar a las proximas vacaciones para tener accion.

Jay: (se paro en seco) por dios chicas en cerio, en este momento lo que quiero es matar a ese mini bestia y a ese enano por atreverse a tocarlas de esa manera

Carlos: estoy deacuerdo contigo

Evie: jajjaa no me hagan reir, bueno de ti Carlos me lo creo por que no eres capaz de salir de la friendzone con Jane pero de ti Jay

Mal: un cuervo me dijo que tu y Audry

Jay: solo fue un beso, ella no quiere saber nada de mi, con esa estupidez de creerse royal

Fredy: eso es lo que le ocurre a todo mundo, se les subió lo de esa rivalidad a la cabeza, bueno que clase tienen horita

Todos - Fredy: villanía general

Fredy: excelente, bueno villanos ha Divertirnos en clase jajaj

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, con los héroes

Ben: debimos esperar a los chicos, Mal va a estar de mal humor

Dexter: lo siento chicos, pero por este momento royals y rebels deben permanecer separados

Lonni: que boberías, es por eso que no te atreves a salir con la hermana de Evie

Chad: lo les hagas caso,lo que pasa es que Ben no ha pasado la noche con su hada oscura y esta frustrado

Ben: callate Chad, que tu estas en las mismas, tu no has podido estar con tu guerrera

Todos - Chad y Lonni: jajajja

Ally: por favor amigos sean discretos, esos son asuntos de pareja

Jordán: jajajaj estoy de acuerdo con Ally no queremos imágenes inapropiadas aunque si pueden dar detalles...

Todos - Jordán: Jordán!

Jordán: okey, okey ya me voy a clase tengo cuidado mágico

Jane y Lonni:igual yo

Chad: tengo educación física

Ben: yo igual hermano y tu Ally

Ally: yo tengo español, de hecho estoy con Audry, iré a buscarla

Todos fueron a sus clases, este era él inicio de una nueva aventura.


	8. Primer dia de clases: Villania general

**Primer dia de clases: Villania general**

Brooks: Raven estaba en clase tratando de poner atención, odiaba esa clase, ella no pertenecía ahí

En eso llegó él profesor, él lobo feroz(Lb)

Lb: haber estudiantes, como sabrán con eso del intercambio, 5 nuevos estudiantes se han unido a nuestra clase lo que significa tiempo para la novatada y no lo olviden sean tan malos como puedan, esto sera parte de su calificación

Entraron los 5 estudiantes él lobo feroz se acercó a ellos y de manera amenazante pidió que se presentaran

Lb: veo que tengo carne fresca, haber delincuentes digan su nombre y quienes son sus padres

Mal: (dando un paso al frente de manera segura y orgullosa) hola soy Mal, hija mayor de Maléfica, él es Jay él hijo de Jafar, ella es Evie la hija mayor de la reina malvada, él es Carlos él hijo de Cruela y ella Fredy la hija de del Dr Faciller

Lb: (gruñendo) les dije que se presentaran, porque rayos no dejas que hablen, acaso son mudos

Mal: (gruñendo) se lo que intenta hacer y de una vez se lo advierto con mis amigos no se metan

Xx: si como no, esas son amenazas huecas (acercándose y empujando a Mal) enana, se que eres novia de ese principito, él no te puede proteger en mis dominios

Todos los alumnos estaban haciendo circulo alrededor de ellos, Jay molesto quiso romperle la nariz a ese tipo pero Carlos, Evie y Fredi lo detuvieron con una sonrisa malvada, incluso Faybell y Raven sabían que estaban cometiendo un error

Xx: enana quieres llorar (sacando una navaja de su cinturon, pero Mal fue mas rápida y le torció él brazo, estreyandolo con la pared y poniendo su brazo sobre su cuello

Narradora: Mal es mas pequeña que sus amigos, una hada oscura mitad humana, pero eso no quita él hecho que posee una fuerza sobre humana y su poder es muy grande, aun mas que él de la misma emperatriz del mal

Brooks: Todos los alumnos se lanzaron contra los chicos nuevos, gran error, Carlos y Jay eran muy hábiles en él combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Evie con sus poderes y sus espejo atacaba al igual que Fredy, en conclusion todos quedaron traumados de por vida, negándose a sacar un diez esta unidad

Lb: (acercándose peligrosamente a Mal) he oído muchas cosas sobre ti pequeña (gruñendo)

Narradora: él lobo feroz había escuchado cosas sobre él poder de las hijas de la emperatriz del mal, pero aun así quiso probar si era cierto, se acercó a mal y la miro a los ojos.

Narrador: Los ojos de mal brillaron de un verde intenso y los ojos del maestro, pero él sintió miedo, supo él poder verdadero de esa niña, se dio cuenta de que ella tenia potencial para la maldad, en eso un poder oscuro lo aventó a la pared en eso sonó él timbre, todos salieron corriendo asustados menos Raven y Faibell, quien se acerco a su hermana

Faybell: woa hermana en verdad sigues siendo malvada

Mal: yo no soy malvada, solo estaba defendiendo a mis amigos, ahora si me disculpas voy a mi siguiente clase

Narradora: Todos salieron de ahí, Faybell tenia una nueva misión, que mal abandone a esa mini bestia y sea malvada, recuerden este no es el fin, solo es él inicio.


End file.
